kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 550
Battle 550 is titled "Clue" Summary Akisame and Sakaki are on the defensive against their opponents and Kenichi becomes worried about the strength of Yami's weapons group. Akisame performs rotating motions with his arms and takes a stance, stating that now he really wants to catch Sherman Camus' franciscas because he is losing in terms of speed. Sherman Camus throws his weapons and Akisame manages to catch them, to everyone's surprise. Akisame shouts that he will return the weapons back to Camus (causing Kenichi to think that Akisame will fight with weapons) but he dashes towards Camus and hands them off to him. Akisame taunts Camus into taking the weapons, and explains that although he throws the franciscas at immense speed the fact that Akisame was able to approach Camus so closely means that he can see through his movements. Camus attempts to attack Akisame but he dodges, attacking with Koetsuji Rinne Ringoku Temari (a technique that repeatedly slams the opponent to the ground) and defeating his opponent. Akisame checks if Sakaki has defeated his opponent and notes that Cedric Casken is a bit more skilled than Camus, as Sakaki has yet to defeat him. Sakaki compliments Casken for handling his weapons as if they're a part of his body and prepares a counterattack using Shiraha Nagashi. Casken dodges the attack and hides behind a pillar but Sakaki blows it away using Fudou Sajinbaku. Sakaki breaks the scramasaxes using Haganegiri and finishes off his opponent with Kengan Teppou Ichi. Both opponents are defeated and Sakaki asks Akisame if he has found any clues. Akisame takes note of coral fragments mixed with sand on the soles of their opponents' shoes and surmises that they have come from an island, along with some plant seeds on their hair the location of the island can be determined. They admit that the weapon users would not reveal Shigure's location even under torture so these clues are helpful. Akisame shouts for someone to finally reveal themselves and a man comes out and introduces himself as Okamoto, saying that he works for the government and has been following the weapon users since they entered the country. Okamoto states that Ryōzanpaku is no longer seen as a "rebel army" but is being recognized as a "government army" that assists the government. Okamoto offers a bandaid to Miu for a scratch she received from dodging bullets, prompting Kenichi to become jealous and say Okamoto smells like Master Ma. Okamoto gives the others an update on the current situation: Yami has seized control of various satellites causing the armies to be immobilized. Aside from that, Yami has also taken over seven missile bases in various countries and there is an emergency summit being held to handle the situation. Okamoto passes on a message from the world leaders to Ryōzanpaku: "We want you to save the world." and recognize that only masters can fight against other masters. Miu notes that despite the support of the government they are unable to advance without knowing the location of the enemy. Okamoto shares the sentiment and gives them a name, Kiyoi Kidō, and says that they might find more information if they locate that person. Okamoto adds that the government has not been able to find Kidō, though Ryozanpaku might have better luck since they know more about the weapons group than they do. Characters that Appeared *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Sherman Camus' *'Cedric Casken' *'Okamoto' *'Honoka Shirahama' (cover) Battle(s) *Sakaki Shio vs. Cedric Casken *Akisame Koetsuji vs. Sherman Camus Navigation Category:Chapters